STORY
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku sekarang akan bercerita tentang kisah cintaku, apa kalian mau mendengarnya?, kita mulai.      Happy valentine


Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku sekarang akan bercerita tentang kisah cintaku, apa kalian mau mendengarnya?, kita mulai.

**STORY  
><strong>

**By : **Ishimaru Yamato

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance

**Pairing : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal

.

.

-Story-

Kisah ini bermula saat aku kelas satu SMP di SMP 28 Konoha, hari itu adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP, saat aku mengikuti acara MOP selama tiga hari lamanya, saat hari kedua kelompokku kelompok 6 yang berpasangan dengan kelompok 5 harus menjalani sebuah kegiatan yang menurutku tidak penting, acara itu memasangkan para anak kelompok 6 dan kelompok 5 dalam menjalankan semua kegiatan pada hari itu, semua deretanku sudah mengambil nomor undian sekarang giliranku, dengan tampak yang kubuat sok-cool aku langsung mencomot satu kertas yang berada di kotak yang di pegang oleh seorang kakak kelas. 10, itu lah nomor yang aku dapatkan, dengan segera langsung nomer itu kutempel di lenganku.

Setelah semua anak mengambil nomer, kami langsung menuju lapangan di mana akan menjadi arena permainan.

''Sekarang temukan pasangan kalian!'' teriak seorang kakak kelas, hampir semua kelompok 6 dan kelompok 5 yang sudah ada di lapangan terlebih dahulu langsung berlari, sedangkan aku hanya berjalan santai, dalam hati aku berharap aku dapat partner seorang gadis cantik, entah tuhan sedang berbaik hati padaku samar-samar aku melihat seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam menempel kertas bertuliskan angka 10, satu kata 'Cantik', akhirnya aku berlari kecil menuju gadis itu.

''Hai!'' sapaku

''A-da ap-a?'' tanyanya terbata, mungkin dia gugup, setelah dialog diatas aku langsung memperlihatkan lenganku.

''Jadi kau partnerku, perkenalkan aku Hinata Hyuuga.'' ucapnya sambil menjulukan tangan.

''Naruto Namikaze.'' balasku.

''Mohon bantuannya!'' ucap kami bersamaan.

-Story-

''Adik-adik setelah menemukan pasangan kalian harap semua berkumpul di lapangan basket!'' teriak seorang senior, dengan terpaksa kami yang yang berada di lapangan upacara harus beralih tempat ke lapangan basket.

-Story-

Rombongan kami akhirnya sampai di lapangan basket.

''Ayo berbaris, urutkan dari satu sampai dua puluh!'' teriak salah satu kakak kelas, tak lama anak-anak yang tadinya tak teratur sekarang sudah rapi. Akhirnya setelah 2 menit kami berdiri beberapa kakak kelas datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak.

''Kalian akan kami beri sebuah tugas.'' teriak kakak kelas tadi, aku menduga di adalah ketos dari SMP ini.

''Salah satu dari pasangan maju kedepan.'' perintah sang Ketos, akhirnya para pemberani maju kedepan. Dan para kakak kelas langsung membuka penutup kotak dan tampaklah 5 anak kucing, 3 anak anjing, 4 kelinci, 3 tupai, 2 kura-kura, 1 anak rubah, dan 2 ikan mas.

''Pilihlah satu, jika kalian belum yakin silahkan berdikusi dengan pasangan kalian!'' dengan perintah itu hampir semua orang di depan kembali kebarisan, sedangkan aku masuk daftar orang yang kembali.

''Kau pilih yang mana?'' tanyaku pada Hinata.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin anjing, tapi kelihatannya sudah di pilih semua, jadi terserah kau saja.'' jawab Hinata, dengan begitu aku akhirnya melangkah kearah rubah itu. Setelah semua utusan memilih hewan seorang kakak kelas mengambil megaphone.

''Baiklah, semua hewan yang kalian pilih akan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian bersama pasangan kalian, dalam waktu satu minggu kalian harus menjaga hewan kalian.'' jelas kakak kelas itu.

-Skip time-

Sekarang adalah waktunya pulang sekolah, rubah tadi akulah yang bawa.

''Naruto!'' teriak sebuah suara saat aku hampir sampai di gerbang, dengan segera aku tolehkan kepalaku, lalu seorang anak berrambut coklat acak-acakan tertangkap mataku.

''Ada apa Kiba?''

''Apa itu hewanmu?'' tanyanya sambil menunjuk rubah yang ada di gendonganku, aku hanya menganguk.

''Memang kau memilih apa, Kiba?''

''Aku memilih anjing.'' jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan anak anjing yang ada di kepalanya.

''Kau berpartner dengan siapa?'' tanya Kiba

''Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, kalau kau?''

''Aku dengan Ino.'' jawabnya dengan nada pasrah.

''Tabahkan dirimu.''

''Sampai disini dulu.'' ucap kiba sambil berbelok kearah kiri, aku langsung berjalan lurus.

-Story-

Saat aku sampai di perempatan samar-samar aku mendengar seorang memanggilku.

''Naruto-kun.'' dengan panggilan terakhir aku langsung menoleh, dan yang tertangkap mataku adalah Hinata.

''Ada apa?''

''Ano, aku tersesat.'' jawab Hinata.

''Kenapa bisa tersesat?''

''Aku orang baru di kota ini, jadi aku belum hafal jalanan.'' jawabnya sambil menunduk.

''owh, biar kuantar, di mana alamatmu?''

''A-aku lupa.''

''Ayo kerumahku, kita pikirkan di sana.''

''Baiklah.''

Akhirnya kami berdua menuju rumahku.

''Kenapa tadi kau memilih rubah?'' tanya Hinata sambil membelai rubah yang ada di gendonganku.

''Karena kau ingin anjing.''

''Memang apa hubungannya?''

''Menuruku rubah mirip anjing, lagi pula rubah adalah teman manusia sebelum anjing.''

''Benarkah, kau tau dari mana?''

''Internet.''

Setelah itu kami berjalan pelan menuju rumahku.

''Aku ingat jalan ini!'' teriak Hinata saat kami berbelok kearah rumahku.

''Ingat apa?'' tanyaku, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, yang di lakukanya hanya berlari menuju arah yang sama dengan rumahku, tak berapa lama dia akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno dan rumah itu ada di samping rumahku.

''Kenapa kau berhenti?'' tanyaku.

''Ini rumahku, ngomong-ngomon dimana rumahmu?''

''Di sebelah.'' ucapku.

''Yang mana kamarmu?''

''Jendela yang menghadap rumahmu.''

''Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun.'' ucap Hinata sambil masuk kerumahnya, akhirnya aku dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumahku.

''Aku pulang!'' ucapku malas saat memasuki rumah.

''Apa yang kau bawa, Naruto?'' tanya ibuku panic saat melihatku menggendong rubah.

"Ini rubah yang di berikan kakak kelas untuk kami rawat.''

"Apa maksudmu dengan kami?"

"Untuk merawat ini harus berpasangan."

"Lalu siapa pasanganmu?"

"Anak tetangga sebelah." Dan setelah itu aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu dan mangkok. Setelah dapat apa yang aku inginkan aku bergegas menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai 2.

-Story-

*Cklek* terdengar bunyi monoton saat ku buka pintu kamarku, setelah menuang susu kemangkok untuk di minum si rubah aku bergegas mengganti bajuku walau hanya di bilang melepas kemeja yang dari pagi aku kenakan, setelah berganti pakaian aku mengambil sebuah manga yang bercerita tentang dunia bajak laut, tempat tujuanku hanya satu yaitu balkon. Taklama aku sudah sampai di balkon rumahku, tak berlama-lama aku lang sung menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa yang ada di sekitarku akupun mulai khusuk membaca.

"Naruto-kun!" sebuah teriakan gadis mengagetkanku, sontak aku mencari sumber suara, dan yang kutemukan adalah Hinata berteriak dari balkon kamarnya, dan yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa ada rumah bergaya jepang klasik yang bertingkat.

Mungkin aku harus memutus sebentar cerita ini, aku berjanji akan menceritakannya lagi, see you.

* * *

><p>Saya kembali lagi, dengan cerita multi chap, saya mem-publish fic ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun seseorang yang spesial walaupun telat 1 hari, maaf fic ini pendek banget coz saya buru-buru, ohya, nama sekolah Naru saya sesuaikan dengan nama sekolah saya, akhir kata<p>

Wassallam.


End file.
